Black Shadows
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: What started as a normal trip to a traveling amusement park, for the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogame, turns into a disatster, when on her first time on a coaster a murder happens, then Two guys all in black. What more could this detective want? Until the most mysterious thing happens to her. Spoiler to Naoto's secret (duh)
1. Meeting the Detective Prince

(I don't own Persona or Case Closed, mates.)

It started out as a normal day in Inuba, for me anyway. We were nearing the end of summer vacation. A traveling amusement park was in town for the first time, and I friend of mine, Kanji Tatsumi, was taking me to it. I put my Dark blue detective hat on and fixed my yellow tie. That was when he knocked on my door. I still had to get my shoes on though. I was walking around in my socks. I grabbed my black shoes and started to put them on. He knocked again.

"Give me a moment!" I called as I slipped my other shoe on. I made sure my sky blue and white striped shirt's sleeves were rolled up and answered the door. Kanji was waiting on the porch. Kanji had blonde hair and grey eyes. His nose was pierced. He had on a black muscle shirt that had a skull on it, as well as a pair of jeans and black sneakers.

"Since when do you take a long time to get ready, Naoto?" He asked. He crossed his arms.

"Sorry," I was kind of cross with him, "I had other things on my mind."

"Well then," He started to blush, "shall we go? I heard there's supposed to be a fun rollercoaster that usually has a long line."

"Lets just go," I said as I straightened my hat. The color in Kanji's face returned to normal. It had taken about a half an hour to get to the park. Kanji paid for us to go in. This was my first time in an amusement park outside of helping with cases.

"Where to first?" Kanji asked. I had the map for the park in my hand.

"We could try the ton'nerukösutä," I said. I was looking at the map as I spoke.

"The tunnel coaster?" Kanji asked, "Work with me." We walked over the coaster. It was appropriately named. The coaster had only few spots were it was possible to be in light for a about a second at most. It even started in a tunnel. The only spot not in a tunnel that I could see was the hill at the beginning. There wasn't a very long line. We were about in the middle of the waiting area. The girl in front of us had a very noticeable necklace around her neck. I believe it was strung with amethysts, though they were obviously plastic, she had medium length blonde hair and grey eyes. She wore a purple skirt, white shirt and violet jacket, as well as white flats. She had a lavender bag.

"Oh," She said as she looked at me, "you're the Detective Prince."

"Yeah," I said, I hid the awkwardness of what she said pretty well.

"More like the Detective Princess," A very familiar voice said from behind us. I turned around to see, Saizu Henka, a boy who lives in one of the apartments next to my home. Henka has short black hair and green eyes. He usually wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, grey jacket, white socks and black sneakers.

"Saizu?' The girl asked.

"Kanashimi?" Saizu asked.

"Next!" The operator said. Kanji and I ended up in the second car, with Kanashimi Kökai, who I recognized finally as the gymnastics captain at my school, and one of her friends in front of us. Kökai was right in front of me. Henku was right behind me with some random guy next to him. A couple was supposed to be in the last car, but two guys in black pushed the, out of the way. I found it odd that one had a briefcase. The ride started. I looked at Kanji, who looked a little freaked.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm just fine," He answered. When the coaster began to fall, everybody but the guys in black and I were screaming. In the tunnel, I felt something warm hit my shoulder. Once we got to the last tunnel, Saizu was dead, with his head clean off. The blood was flying everywhere. Even I was pretty shocked. Kanji and the guy behind were screaming. The moment we stopped at the station, the police were called. They go to the sight in bout 30 minutes. Inspector Ryotaro Dojima was there. They got the pictures. They got the body under a cloth and out of the car. I decided to take a look around the tunnel I had felt, what I realized was blood, hit me. Sure enough, I found what I was looking for. I put my gloves on and put the evidence in a bag. There were a couple of kids in the tunnel. One of them was Nanako, the other was a boy. He had slightly red hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, a green shirt and green tennis shoes.

"What do you two think you're doing?" I asked.

"Oh!" Nanako obviously remembered my voice. The boy seamed a tad worried.

"WE LIVE DOWN HERE!" He yelped, "WE'RE CAVE PEOPLE!"

"Rishigo," Nanako elbowed him. I left back to the station. That was when I heard what Inspector Dojima thought. I hadn't of noticed the man purse the second guy had. Inside was actually a knife.

"We're taking you down to the station," He said.

"Hold it in inspector," I said, "I don't believe you're right on this one."

"What do you mean, Shirogame?" He asked.

"I don't believe that knife could cut clean through bone,' I said straighting my hat.

"Then what do you think happened?" He asked.

"That's a good question," Kanji whispered to me, "what do you think happened, Naoto?"

"Though the knife couldn't do it, with a hook, piano wire and the coaster, it becomes possible," I explained.

"Demonstrate, it then" Ryotaro said.

"Ok then," I said. Police officers got in the other spots, leaving the front car seat closet to the station and the third car seat on the same side open. I sat in the spot in the front. Leaving the inspector to the other seat.

"I got to see this," Kanji said.

"Ok Inspector, you play the victim," I said, "First when I sit down, I place something between me and the chair, like a bag." I had one on me so I put it between my back and the seat.

"That way, when the bar is closed, there is enough room to slip out," I did just that, "Next I use the hook and piano wire, tying a loop onto one end of the string and attaching the hook to the other end. Then I put my feet on the bar and my knees on the seat. Then I slip the noose around the victim's neck. Once down with that I toss the hook onto the rail. Then the shear speed of the coaster takes over." We all got off, the noose already of the inspector.

"It takes balance and speed to do this, not strength," I said, I had put my hands in my pockets, "The only person who could have done this is, you," I pointed to Kökai, "Is you."

"Me?" she seamed surprised, "what possible proof could you have?"

"Didn't you have a long string of plastic Amethysts around your neck?" I asked, "In line you did. Just like these." I pulled out the bag. Inside was a hook, and a string with some of the plastic Amethysts on it.

"Is it true?" Inspector Ryotaro asked.

"It is," She sighed, "He deserved to die, the only thing he ever wanted was money and fame." She let herself be dragged off.

(Note: The two names that appear, the victim's full name means Resizing and the girls full name means Regret Sorrow.)


	2. A New Game Afoot

(I don't own Persona or Case Closed.)

I wasn't surprised at all when Kanji began to get angry about the situation on the coaster. Though it had been about to hours. During that time he had won me a big blue bulldog. He was trying to get his anger out when he did. I was holding it still, the sun was down, and all the lights looked brilliant.

"I still can't believe what had happened doesn't phase you Naoto," Kanji said. I saw one of the men in black run into a dark area between two of the tents.

"This conversation will have to wait," I said, "I'll meet you at my home." He sighed and watched as I ran after him. I ended up recording a sneaky transaction on my phone. Though I had gotten knocked out. I later woke up. My pants were to long, though they fit me perfectly before. And my shirt that was normally at my mid upper arm was long sleeved. There was blood dripping from my forehead. So I toke my yellow tie off and tied it around my head. I rolled up my pants, grabbed my phone, put it in my pocket and began to run. I was in front of my house. So I entered the door and tossed the bulldog on the couch. Though I had hit Kanji in the process, without really meaning to.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped. I listened to my voice. It was younger sounding than normal, less low sounding.

"Who is there!" Kanji yelped, he stood up and put the bulldog safely on the couch. He then stares right at me.

"A little kid?" He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, "Kan…" Then I realized something. Kanji was looking done at me instead of straight at me. He got on his knees and looked straight into my eyes.

"You look like a friend of mine," he explained.

"Ka…" I was choked up. He stood up and turned around. As he did, I whipped out my phone and sent him a text. He looked at his cell, then he looked at me. I had put on the glasses Teddie had given me.

"Naoto?" he asked.

"Kan…" I was still choked up.

"It is you." He fell to his knees and gave me a hug.

"Kanji," this would mark, the first time I ever cried on his shoulder.

"I don't get it," Kanji said. There was a knock at my door.

"Somebody's here," I said as we let go.

"Hold it, Naoto," Kanji started, "We shouldn't tell anybody till we get this cleared up. " I toke off the glasses and he handed me another pair, a simple top rimed blue pair. I ran to the basement and changed into an old outfit, that hadn't fit me for years. A lot of blue for a kid my age, even back then. I still had my hat on. I put the glasses on. I realized then there was no glass in them. I walked back upstairs at plopped on the couch. I even was hugging the giant bulldog., though I wasn't really asleep when Kanji put a blanket on me. He answered the door. That was when Yu Narukami entered my home.

"Oh you're here," he said. His voice was very mature sounding. Then the grey haired and grey-eyed sophomore walked into my view. He was in his casual clothes.

"Yeah, so?" Kanji asked.

"Somebody new is in the TV," Narukami whispered, he was obviously aware I was there, "We're going in tomorrow."

"Ok," Kanji said. Narukami left.

"You got that?" Kanji asked me.

"And how am I supposed to help," I asked.

"We may just have to go against what I said," Kanji said.

"I could go in without them noticing,' I said. Kanji nodded and I fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Into the TV World

(I don't own Persona or Case Closed.)

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got up and walked into the kitchen, where Kanji was cooking breakfast.

"You're still here?" I asked. He gave me a slightly annoyed stare. He then turned the oven off and brought in some bacon and a piece of toast. He handed me the plate and sat down to start to eat his own breakfast. Out of some random courtesy, he handed me the paper, witch I happily looked through. There were articles about all sorts of things that really didn't help me with just about anything. But one article caught my eye:

**Criminal Organization Still Not Found**

After high school detective, Jimmy Kudo, was able to find the slick "Black Organization", The Tokyo police went into the headquarters of the organization, to find it abanded. The organization is said to be in charge of a lot of the crime rings all over Japan, including the many thefts in various small towns. The most recent spot was near the small town of Inaba. The leaders of the organization are thought to be hiding there. The police are saying that there will be no issues in finding the "Black Organization, now that they know they are real. Two of the men, known in the crime world as Vodka and Gin, are said to be holding a poison that can make people younger. The only proof the police have that this poison exists is the account from Jimmy Kudo, and an ex-researcher, who doesn't wished to be named. The researcher was one of the man scientists to help design the poison. The police in both Inaba and Tokyo are saying if you have any information on the organization, please contact them immediately.

"The Black Organization?" I mumbled to myself.

"Oh them?" Kanji asked, "My old lady said that it isn't very possible that they are really here in Inaba."

"But the poison," I trailed off. He looked at the time, so I put the paper down.

"We better hurry up to Junes," He said, "And did you sleep in those glasses?" I shrugged. Putting my shoes and hat on.

"I have a feeling your hat is going to give you away, Naoto," Kanji said.

"I don't go anywhere without my hat," I said as calm as possible.

"Ok," Kanji said. We exited my home. He grabbed my hand when we got onto the street. It was kind of awkward considering how much taller he was compared to me now. We were the first into the Junes technology store, other than the employees, who weren't looking at us. I swapped out my glasses to the ones Teddie gave me, putting the other pair in my pocket. I went in alone, Kanji said he would wait for the others first. Teddie was in the real world, so I was alone. It toke me a moment, but I realized I was suddenly in my casual clothes, tie and all, and it actually fit again. I walked away from the front of the exit, and, or entrance. Everyone else streamed in. Teddie was in the blue and red bear suit. Narukami and Kanji were first in. Followed by Yosuke. Yoskue has brown hair and eyes. He wore his casual clothes and normal red headphones around his neck. Chie came in after him. She has short light brown hair and blue eyes. She had in her green and yellow jacket and a skirt. The last person to come in was Yukiko. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She had a red hair band, and wore a red shirt with a skirt, they all wore their glasses. I wasn't really noticed by anyone. The fog had started to clear.

"OH NO!" Teddie yelped, "the fog will be gone soon, we have to hurry and find him!" Rise summoned her persona. Her persona helped her take a look around the TV world.

"Hello," A woman's voice said in my head, "aren't you an interesting person, I don't believe anybody has formed the Wild Card ability without a contract. We will explain when we get to meet you." The voice wasn't there anymore.

"We need to go to the southeast," Rise said. Her let us see her eyes again. We went the direction she had said. The fig was still slowly clearing. We reached our destination after a few minutes. It was a Track and Field stadium. We all went in to find the stadium. The shadow person was waiting in the foyer. He had brownish hair and the gold eyes of the shadow people. He wore a Sherlock Holes costume.

"Who is this guy?" Chie asked.

"WHAT!" The shadow person screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"Not really," Yosuke explained.

"I think I know," I said. Everybody else looked at me in surprise.

"Then who?" He asked. He had a magnifying glass in his hands now.

"Jimmy Kudo," I said.

"OOOOOO!" The shadow person said, "Well then somebody is informed. I'll start the next segment then." The title screen popped up, it said "Jimmy Kudo's Tour Through the Practical Side of Sherlock Holmes." It disappeared after a few seconds. He ran into the stadium without a second thought. The fog was still lifting. The shadows came, they were like giant crows with talons as sharp as a sword. We all summoned our personas. We beat them with a lot of difficulty. If it weren't for Rise we would've lost. We chased after the Jimmy Kudo's shadow into the real stadium. The real Jimmy was staring calming into his shadows eyes. He had blue eyes and his casual clothes on.


	4. A New Role

"Whoa," Chie said, "Is that the person we are after?" She looked at me.

"You know something don't you, Naoto."

"Well…" I looked at Kanji. Who was to intently looking at the shadow to do anything.

"Hey look," The shadow laughed, "People I don't know came to save me." The fog was still getting thinner and thinner. The real Jimmy Kudo looked at us with surprise in his eyes.

"What?" He asked. We all looked at him.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" The shadow asked, "I'd prefer to handle pests with the fog still here."

"What is going?" Jimmy finally asked.

"It's a long story," Narukami said. The Shadow looked at the real person.

"Well then, how long was it?" the shadow asked, "That period of time, and still we never found, we both know there isn't one yet."

"What do you mean," Jimmy looked at the shadow.

"The antidote," the shadow said, "There still isn't one, we even was able to convince the police that the Black Organization existed, but still, the good ol' doc and Vi have yet to come up with anything that could help, I mean what are they good for?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, "Doctor Agasa and Vi Graythorn are my friends, so how dare you say anything against them."

"Face that's what you think, it's what both of think, how do I know?" The shadow asked, "Because I am you, and you are me."

"DANG RIGHT YOU AREN'T!" Jimmy yelped. The shadow sat there with grim look on his face as he looked to be on fire. He disappeared and the real shadow appeared. It was large and black, it seemed to be like a Ditto; shapeless till given shape.

"What is going on?" Jimmy asked.

"That is a shadow," I said as we all stood in front of him. I got my revolver ready, "Your shadow, even if you wish not to admit it." I shot the shadow.

"Pests is all I see here," The shadow said.

"Quickly now," It was the woman's voice, "Use your new ability to help in this fight. It starts now, with your decision to take this opportunity and sign the contract." An Arcana card flew in front of me, but it wasn't Fortune; it was Fool. Everybody else summon there Persona's one by one. I summoned a persona it seemed more like it. The Persona was a female with a spear, a blue dress and no shoes. I felt myself lose control for a second and I fell to my knees. The persona disappeared and a different one did appear. The persona was fairly large, with a skull like mask and black cloak, as well as a knife, he was surrounded by coffins. I heard a sharp scream in my head when he attacked the shadow. I couldn't control what the Persona did till he disappeared. I fainted at the moment, and the Persona I originally summoned appeared again for a second. I discover the name to be Thalia.

"Naoto!" Kanji yelped. I was the last thing I heard before I appeared in a room that seemed to be a limosine. It was moving but as far as I could there were only two people in the ro. And all the colors were velvet Blue. The boy my age had blue hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a blue and white raglan t-shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes; he also had grey headphones and an Mp3 around his neck. The woman had long, curly blonde hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a bluedress with gold buttons and blue boots, she was also holding a book.

"Welcome to to Velvet Room," The boy smiled, "I'm sorry but Pensu no hana is out right now."

"Be polite to our guest," The woman said, it was the same voice from before, "It seems you have done it, the contract has been signed.

"But it also seems you're in one of the same same boat I was," The boy said he frowned, "But I can't remember what that was, but you also seem to be in a few.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"I am Margaret," The woman said, "This young man is Makoto."

"It's nice to meet you," The boy said.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane," I said out of respect.

"Please take this," Margaret said. A key appeared and I picked it up.

"From this day forth, you are our welcomed guest here in the Velvet Room," She said.

"Can I say the next part?" Makoto asked.

"Fine," Margert said.

"Next time we meet it will be of your own accord, till then farewell," Makoto said.

I woke up on the couch in my house. Kanji sitting on the floor next to me along with Narukami, who was inspecting the bulldog. I realized immediately that, once again I was kid, the glasses were next to me and my hat was as well. I put both on.

"Are you okay?" Narukami asked. He looked directly at me and handed me the bulldog. I was silent.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Narukami asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I hugged the blue bulldog tightly.

"That's good," Narukami smiled, "You know Naoto, if you're trying to keep a secret like this you should go somewhere else."

"How long," I stared at Kanji.

"What!" Kanji yelped, "I never told him!"

"I figured it out the last time I was here," Narukami said.

"Oh," I said. That just made me hug the bulldog tighter.

"But with what you said, Senpai, where could she go?" Kanji asked, "I mean she can't exactly come to my place, we don't have enough room."

"I'm willing to bet you, Dojima-san will be okay with her staying with us," Narukami said.

"But Senpai," I said, "Your uncle is a detective; he's bound to figure it out!"

"My uncle isn't exactly an Ace Detective," Narukami laughed, "He doesn't have much of an imagination either."

"What about Nanako-chan?" I asked, "She did see me before this happened, "She may recognize me anyway."

"It'll be okay," Narukami said, "To be honest when I figured it out, I figured Kanji didn't have it figured it out, meaning I was most worried there, but, now I see he does know."

"Well I smacked him in the face with the bulldog on accident," I said.

"Yeah… Let's never speak of that again," Kanji said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll give Dojima a call," Narukami said. He toke out his phone and called his uncle.

"That's strange, he didn't answer, I'll try the home phone, "He gave it a call.

"You know a few things have been bothering me," I said,

"And what is that?" Kanji asked.

"What Jimmy's shadow said," I explained, "About there not being an antidote, and what happened to Sikona-Hikona, and the other persona before I fainted."

"Thanks Nanako," Narukami said. He closed his phone.

"So what's up, Senpai?" I asked. I stood up and wondered, how was I back in the elementary clothes?

"Nanako said that Dojima went out for a bit, but she'll get a room ready."

"But then why didn't Dojima-san answer, and what did you say for a name?"

"I didn't," Narukami said., "But an alias may proved to be useful in this case."

"Yeah but what could it be?" I asked. I looked at the Bulldog.

"Annalle," I said to the bulldog, "What do to? Dono yōna itami."

"Itami," Narukami said, "Itami Shinzō. That should work." He smiled as I nodded.

"You know, Naoto, you do pretty good at acting like a kid, you even named the Bulldog," Kanji said. I looked at him.

"Well it works for this doesn't it?" I asked

"Yeah it does now come on we have to hurry," Narukami said.

"I need to head home," Kanji said. He left. I picked up the bulldog and got my other two outfits packed in a small suitcase,

"I'll take the case, just hold my hand okay?" Narukami said. I nodded and handed him the case then held the bulldog in one hand while holding his hand with the other. We walked silently to his uncle's house. Only Nanako was in the house. Her brown hair was up in pigtails and she wearng a pink dress, her eyes where gray.

Welcome home big bro!" Nanako yelped, "Is this the girl you were talking about?"

"I'm Itami Shinzō," I said, a smile on my face, "and this Annalle." Nanako patted the Annalle's head.

"She's bigger than we are," She laughed than showed me to my room. It was fairly empty, but Annalle toke up a lot of space, so it was okay, there was even a TV in the room. The two lefted, so I got into some blue pajamas and went to bed, putting my hat and glasses on the floor next to the Futon. I fell asleep hugging Annalle tightly


	5. The PostCard

I was woken up the next morning by Nanako. Annalle was on the floor.

"Itami," She said, "My dad wants to make sure you go to school, so he's having you start at my school tomorrow."

"And I thought High School was going to be hard," I muttered.

"High School?" Nanako asked.

"Oh it's nothing!"I yelped. I picked up Annalle and pushed her out if the room so I could change. Then I walked out into the living room to see Nanako and Narukami were eating breakfast. Dojima was asleep on the couch.

"Good Morning," Narukami said.

"Morning," I said. Narukami got the bread and toaster down for me, and I made myself toast.

"Daddy never lets me use the toaster." Nanako said.

"I know how to use it," I said as I munched on the toast, finishing it up quickly but cleanly. Dojima woke up and walked over the kitchen.

"Who are you?" He asked looking right at me, "Oh wait your that girl we'll be caring for, for a little while, Itami Shinzō?"

"That's correct," I said. Narukami looked at me with an extremely fake grin on his face, and then I realized what was up, so I smiled and he sighed in relief.

"Nanako, don't you have a friend coming today?" Dojima asked.

"Oh yeah, Rishigo is coming over today!" Nanako looked excited.

"You should take, Itami and go to meet up with Rishigo," Dojima smiled.

"Okay!" Nanako said, "Let's go Itami!" I nodded and put Annalle in the room and grabbed my hat putting it on. Narukami stopped me outside and hand me a box.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh sorry," I said. I ran after her and we ended up at the Samegawa, the boy from the tunnel coaster appeared.

"Hey Nanako?" He said, "Who's your friend?"

"This Is Itami Shinzō, She's staying daddy, big bro and I."

"Well then It's nice to meet you Itami, I'm Rishigo Watanagari." The boy said.

"It's nice to meet you to," I said, "so what are you two planning today anyway?"

"We were planning on going back to home and play game," Nanako said, "but maybe not."

"Why not Karaoke?" I asked.

"Do you know of a Karaoke place?" Rishigo asked.

"There's actually on right near the station in Okinawa," I said, "nice place to."

"You went inside?" Rishigo asked.

"Well yeah my parents toke me brother and I there one day… that was before all three of them died," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nanako said, "Hey let's ask Big Bro if he'll take us to that karaoke place!"

"Why not," Rishigo said. I gave Narukami a quick call and we walked back to the house and Narukami walked outside.

"You guys are pretty lucky I have my driver's license," he said, "and that Dojima is willing to let me use the van as well."

"How did you know the plan!" Rishigo asked.

"I phoned ahead," I explained, "That's why."

"Hop in," Narukami got into the driver's seat.

"You can talk shotgun, Itami," Rishigo said. He and Nanako climbed into the back and buckled up, I did the same in the passenger's seat.

"What's with the box?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know," I said. I looked at who it was addressed to, it was to me alright.

"Well then open it," Nanako said. I opened up the box, there was bubble wrap.

"Bubble wrap!" Rishigo seemed excited so I handed it to him and toke out a cute little pale blue purse, I could hear something inside, but because of who it was from, I decided against taking a look till later.

"Oh wow," Nanako said, "That looks like one of those bags that you can only find in America."

"Oh, and how would you know about that?" Narukami asked.

"One of our classmates was bragging that her dad got her one while he was in New York," Rishigo said, "she brought it to school and everything, except hers was a pale pink."

"We are here," Narukami said. We all climbed out of the car and Narukami came into the Karaoke place with us. We got a private room and sat down.

"Itami," Nanako said, "can we hear you sing?"

"Me?" I asked, "I'm not all that good."

"Oh come on, you're the one who request we come here,' Rishigo said.

I'll request he song, just tell me it," Narukami said.

"O….okay, then Kimi no Kioku," I said.

"Got it," He said, He quickly did as I got up on stage and waited to start singing as the music started up, and then I did. I never realized that I was underestimating myself till now, as I sang the song, one of my favorites, I sang that song perfectly, just like when my brother requested it for me the first time I was here. I finished the song.

"You are amazing," Rishigo said.

"The employee said that song was only requested one other time," Narukami said.

"Oh," I said. We sang for a couple of hours then went home, dropping Rishigo of while we were at it. Inside the house, Dojima wasn't there.

"I'm going to wash up," Nanako said. She went to the wash room.

"What in the bag Naoto?" NArukami asked while the water was running. I opened up the purse too see another smaller box and a postcard inside. The postcard had a picture of the Liberty Statue. On the back, was just about a full letter that read:

My dearest Naoto,

I'm enjoying America, I'm currently in New York, but you probably already know that. The team is doing really well and it's a blast, but I miss you.

I'm hoping maybe I can send you a ticket one day, I just want to se your smiling face, or who knows maybe I'll end up coming back to Inaba soon, I won't know till the season is over.

I know it isn't something you'd normally like, but I really hope you like both anyway, Naoto.

Signed

Kou Ichijo

I started to cry just a little, then dried my tears and opened the other box, there was a necklace inside, with a pretty silver chain. There was a little blue and orange basketball on it.

"I'll help you put it on," Narukami said. He toke the necklace and put it on me.

"Thanks Senpai," I said.

"I bet you can't wait to find out, huh," Narukami said. "If he's coming back soon or not?"

"I watch all his games," I said, "I used to, but now, I hope I can get this sorted out before he does."

"That seems logically alright," Narukami said, "but is that what your heart wants?"

"No it isn't," I said. He stood in front of me.

"Remember that," Narkami said. The water turned off, so I nodded.

**NaotoxKou… Only me huh? I'll probably do a later fanfic on this pairing :D But not yet :P**


	6. Midnight Channel

About 30 minutes passed when Nanako called from the wash room.

"Itami!" She yelped, "You're turn now!"

"Thanks!" I yelped.

"I got new water ready for you too!"

"Thanks!" I saw her go to her room. I went into mine to grab my bathrobe, then walked into the washroom and got undressed and got into the tub. I sunk in so that my nose was above the water, but my mouth wasn't and just thought, then popped my head completely out.

"What has gotten into me?" I asked myself, "Is it because I'm worried about Kou not understanding my situation? Or do I just don't want him not to find out?" I sighed and washed up, then got out, dried off and put my bathrobe on; then grabbed my clothes. I drained the water. I walked into the room and got into my pajamas, then walked into the living room. Narukami was sitting on the floor with Nanako, who had her hair down and was in pajamas.

"Itami," She said, "Come sit down."

"In a second," I said. I rembered I was holding my hat and put in the room and then walked into the living room and sat down.

"Where did that necklace come from?" Nanako asked.

"It was in the purse, along with a Postcard," I said.

"Oh so that what you were hiding," Nanako said, "somebody special in America?"

"In New York actually." I started.

"You know you should bring that bag to school tomarow." She had an evil look in her eyes.

"You're planning something," I said, "Does it have something to do with that classmate?"

"Acually yes, Both Rishigo and I just want her to shut up," Nanako explained, "anyway I'm off to bed." She stood up and left. Then I realized it was raining.

"Hey Senpai," I whispered, "Should we check the Midnight Channel?"

"Why?" He Asked.

"I'm wondering something," I said.

"Then let's," Narukami said. WE both went to our rooms.

I looked at the clock, only about a minute before Midnight. I looked at the screen when the clock struck midnight. Something did appear, it seemed to be Nanako, but it was fuzzy.

"WHAT!" I yelped at the same time as Narukami.

"That was," I said. I went to bed when the image disappeared, setting the glasses next to me on the table.

The next morning, Nanako woke me up again. She left to the room as I got ready for my 'first' day in elementary school. I put the glasses and my hat, and then realized; I slept with that necklace on. I put one of my Sherlock Holmes book and pencils in my purse and walked into the living room. Nanako was already ready for school, Narukami was as well. I made myself some toast and ate it.

"Come on let's go!" Nanako said. We walked about half with Narukami, than split from him to Yasogami Elementary School. Rishigo walked up to us.

"Hey," He said, "Nice necklace, Itami."

"Thanks," I said. A girl walked up to us. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pale pink cardigan, white shirt, white blouse, and white flats. She also had a pale pink bag like mine.

"You're the new student aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah so," I said.

"I'm Rose Yuma," The said, "and I find it funny you are hanging out with losers like them."

"These so called losers are my best friends," I said, "and you shouldn't say that stuff to someone who knows how to use a revolver." Nanako and Rishigo stood behind me.

"Nice bag and necklace," Rose said, "Where did you get them? I got my bag from my daddy in New York."

"My boyfriend sent me both, he currently is in New York," I said.

"What is your name?" Rose asked.

"Itami Shinzō," I answered.

"Well then Itami, we should hang out sometime, who knows, maybe you'll rub off on me," She walked away sadly. Nanako and Rishigo stood in front of me.

"She usually a real jerk," Rishigo said, "but if you want to try to help her be my guest."

"She has virtually no real friends in the school, because people only like her for her stuff, the biggest issue is she won't stop talking about it, that's why we wanted someone to get her quiet," Nanako explained. The bell rang and it was off to class. The teacher was a man with buck teeth. He had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue suit with a white tie. I say Rose, Nanako and Rishigo in the room. There was an open seat besides Nanako, in front of Rishigo and diagonal to Rose.

"This is our new student," He sounded mean; "She is joining us as of today, so please treat her nice okay? Go on ahead introduce yourself." I did. Then sat down in the open seat next to Nanako, and the lecture began. After school, I went to the roof, and saw a door of the Velvet color. I used the key and went in. Then immediately realized that once again I was teenager again. There was third person in the room today; an old man with along nose and a black tux.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," The man said.

"This is Igor," Margret said.

"Pensu no Hana as I call him," Makoto laughed.

"It seems you are a wild card, you can hold multiple persona," Igor said. I rolled my eyes, "That power will grow as you develop social links, your emotionally ties with others. Next time we meet I will tell you of how we here in the Velvet Room help you, until then farewell."

I woke up alone on the roof. Once again I was a little kid. I went downstairs, and found Rose. She looked happy when I walked up to her.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, Itami," she said, "need something?"

"Acualy I just wanted to talk," I said, "You know get to know the real you, the one inside."

"Thank you," Rose said, "can we go somewhere?" I nodded and we walked to the Samegawa river.

"This is probably one of my favorite spots, at least when the high school isn't out yet," Rose said, "The River is just beautiful" She walked down to the dock. I help on tight to the railing.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"Let's just say I'm not very fond of water," I said. Rose laughed.

"I hope we can get to know each other a little by little," She smiled. I could feel she meant what she said. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"I am Thou," It said, "Thou art I, thoust has started a bond, and shall be blessed when creating persona of the Empress Arcana." The voice disappeared.

"Hwy who knows, maybe I can help you out with your fear of water," She laughed. And we said goodbye. I went Dojima's. Nanako was already there along with Narukami.

"What toke you so long?" Narukami asked.

"I was out," I said. It was raining again, so I went into my room, and waited for the midnight Channel, when the imagine came on, I discovered it really was Nanako.


	7. Into the TV!

The next day, Nanako and I walked alone to school. Then after school, Rose came up to me.

"Hey," She said, she looked kind of down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, "I just have something that I really need to tell you, but not with everyone around like this." She walked away, and I followed her to the Samegawa.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Last night my familes house was broken into, My mom was killed and the dang police are doing nothing to find the man who did it," She was about ready to cry, "With what is already going on, my life is just downhill, that's why I happy to see that you came to talk to me, you didn't care about the outside."

"Rose," I said.

"Itami," She said, "Will you help me track the person down? I want to find him while the police are doing nothing; I need to know why he did it."

"Rose, Of course I will," I said. She turned around.

"I'm sorry if it seems I'm only thinking about me," She said, "you see I have asbergurs and so my mental state get's in the way of how I think."

"I still want to help you, Rose," I said.

"Thank you, Itami." She said. We had to say goodbye and split up, going to the places we call home. When I got home, only Narukami was the only person there. He looked frightened.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nanako is missing!" He yelped. I realized it had started to rain again.

"What!" I yelped.

"I got home, and she wasn't here, nobody was," He said, "Naoto do you think she's?"

"It's possible, we should check the midnight channel to make sure though," I said.

"Right," He seemed to have calm down a bit. WE both walked in to our rooms and waited till midnight.

That night the image was clear, and a teenager version of Nanako appeared on the screen.

"Welcome all!" She said, "Man I think I'll get right to the point! I'm going to make a break for it! You may never see me again!" She laughed. And ran into the building behind her, it was Junes. Then the screen went dark. I heard the home phone ring, so I walked out into the Living room and answered it.

"Hello," I said, "Dojima residences."

"Itami?" it was Rishigo, "Oh gosh good somebody there's where is Nanako?"

"She's disappeared." I said.

"Oh, crap," Rishigo said. He hung up, so I put the phone down and went to bed.

The next day after school, I met with someone I wasn't expecting; it was Jimmy, expect he was a little id and had black glass on.

"Oh good, I'm not the only person here," He said, "Are you coming in?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm in the same boat as you are there, Naoto Shirogane, correct?" He asked.

"Rght now I'm known as Itami Shinzō," I said. We both went in. And once again in that world, we were teen agers in our casual clothes.

"I realy hope Rachel didn't notice me run off like that," Jimmy suddenly looked depressed. I put on the glasses Teddie had given me.

"We should wait for the others," I said, "Especially Rise."

"Okay," He said "But dang, I can't se through this fog at all, and what is with those glasses?" He asked.

"They let me see here," I said, "Teddies bound to have made you a pair as well."

"Okie Dokie," He said. We didn't wait for very long when everybody else appeared. Teddie handed Jimmy a pair of glasses. Rise summoned Himiko and looked around.

**Darn, short chapter oh well :D**


End file.
